User talk:MrShmid
ARCHIVE The H Team Deletion Hey, Shmid, I noticed that The H Team was deleted. Do you know why? TW~ (talk) 12:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC)TW I was wondering that too. EDIT: Its me Povak btw, I changed my sig. Vinny Do Sa Bad news on CBW A very skilled troll on the custom bionicle wiki created a very successful April's fools gag. It caused a huge disruption on the wiki. This was the gag. I wanted to tell you this to warn you if http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:TROMBONE_TWISTER%7Ctrombonetwister ever comes here and to stay together with wikimetru through the roughest times. --Stupid biotube trolls. They ruined the community! (talk) 00:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Spammer http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dartom_IV User:Dartom IV has repeatedly spammed with empty blogs and pointless comments. I'm pretty sure he has been warned once, but he just did it again. DeltaStriker 14:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I was going to say the same.Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 15:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The Blockee Umm, Dartom isn't supposed to edit his pawn user page, then how come he can? Is he able to do that, if not, he is anyways. --Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 00:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Red Deadly SKull wasnn't really a stub... it was more of an improvement.http://customherofactory.wikia.com 19:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 19:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Minor Vandal, Maybe Yeah, there is a Wikicontrib with the I.P. of 212.139.113.12 and may cause some trouble. He deleted information on the Thornraxx page about SS7's Veangense Attack story and had the summary all none capse malum. What should we do? Just Simply, BZ. 15:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Luka118 She has seemed to have griped on most wiki metru wikis. She started a really large debate on here so, maybe we should keep an eye out on her. | Just Simply, BZ. 14:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That one talk page I can't remeber it but there was this one time when Luka on a talk page said that there should be a page dedicated to BIONICLE and how everyone got into a debate because of that. Did you like, delete it or something because I can't find the contributations on Luka's page. Just a little curious were that all whent. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 22:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) This page, http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship, I some how screwed it up and I can't revert it.--BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 21:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Can you delete this page? Alpha Team (Bioniclezilla76 BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki admin (talk) 12:13, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete this page http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Small_Characters? BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Buroacrat (talk) 23:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Shmid. I hate to say this, but voting does not begin until tonight, so you will need to re-submit your votes at 8:00 when it is officially August 10. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) WMF Shmid, the WMF CHFW forum needs to be updated, and since you're the official liaison between the WMF and CHFW, it's your job to update it. So when you have the time, it would be great if you could hop on and fix that. DeltaStriker 03:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC)